


Boil Over

by Petchricor



Series: Guardian of the Galaxy one-shots and drabbles [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not actual rape, but I figured better safe than sorry, but I love him for it, yondu is an overprotective murderous asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Lots of things made Yondu angry. But despite the long list, Yondu had never to his memory felt this angry before





	Boil Over

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about Yondu protecting Peter

Lots of things made Yondu angry. The thought of his parents abandoning him, the rest of the Ravagers disowning him and his crew for a stupid mistake, a high paying job gone south, Peter being a useless kid and an idiot, and the list goes on. But despite the long list of things that pissed him off, Yondu had never to his memory felt this angry before. The sight of Peter being backed into a corner by two grown Xandarien men with clear perverted intent made his chest fill with red hot anger that threatened to boil over. 

“HEY!” he shouted, a sharp whistle summoning the arrow to his side. The duo turned to face him, paling at the sight of the arrow and the murderous look on his face. “Quill getchyer ass over here, now.” Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He ran over, shaky and scared. Yondu locked eyes with the boy, knowing his gaze must be intense. “Did they touch you?” He kept his voice down, a low hiss of anger.

“Y-Yes,” Peter answered, eyes watering. The anger boiled over into his veins and Yondu let out the deepest, meanest growl he could manage. As he lifted his head to face the two Xandarian males his fin started to glow brightly, the arrow twirling in a frenzy at its master’s fury. They cowered and backed away, drunkenly trying to plead for mercy.

“You’re dead,” Yondu snarled. He watched as they tried to run, smiling wickedly before sending the arrow flying with a sharp whistle. They both fell dead seconds later, the arrow zooming back into its holster. He looked down at the boy. “You all right, Quill?” Peter took a deep breath, wiping the tears away before giving a sharp nod. Yondu gave him a rare, genuine smile and patted his back. “Atta boy. C’mon, let’s go.” He headed back towards the port, Peter walking beside him.

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled. Yondu wacked him upside the head.

“What did I tell ya Ravagers say, boy?”

“That’s one I owe ya, Captain,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s more like it! Now c’mon, keep up or I’ll eatchya.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
